


8

by o0wolfy0o



Series: One shorts [4]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, I googled the poems, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine’s Day, XD, YujiKiri, it So fluff!!!!, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o
Summary: 8 lovely poems
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: One shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144856
Kudos: 5





	8

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!

eugeo pov

It's finally Valentine's Day.

But my hubby is not near me when I woke up. I turned over to his side of the bed  
And a note there was and I picked it up and read it

I Can't Hide My Feelings  
I just want to be with you,  
baby, no one else will do.  
I know I say I love you often,  
but every word I say is true.  
You made me realize  
that every boy is not always the same.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay.  
I know we have our ups and downs,  
but no relationship is perfect.  
And by the end of the argument  
the confrontation wasn't even worth it.  
People try to break us every day,  
over and over again.  
I don't let it get to me  
because I know who has won in the end.  
I love your smile,  
your intelligence,  
and everything you do.  
I thank God faithfully  
that He sent you.

Aww so sweet of him!

I got up out of the bed and walked over to my dresser open the first drawer and I found another note I picked it up and read it

Observing the stars,  
You came into mind,  
I thought about your love for me,  
It's so fine.

Whenever you hug me,  
Whenever you're there,  
I feel so secure,  
I know you really care.

At times we're together,  
Not knowing what to say,  
All we do is hold hands,  
Then our love lights the way.

There are instances we argue,  
But time's granted to ponder,  
Then we work things out,  
It makes our love stronger.

I've nothing to worry about,  
Gone are moments, I thought we'd part,  
Thinking of you makes me smile,  
You'll forever be in my heart.

I blushed.

How many more are there?

I went in another drawer and found another one really Kazuto?

A single flower he sent me ,since we met  
all tenderly his messenger he chose;  
deep-hearted, pure with scented dew  
still wet  
one perfect rose.  
I knew the language of the flower  
"my fragile leaves ,it said  
his heart enclose"  
love long has taken for his locket  
one perfect rose.  
Why is it no one ever sent me yet  
one perfect limousine,  
do you suppose?  
Ah, no it's always just my luck to get  
one perfect rose

Of Course it involves roses.

I checked the other drawers to make sure there was no more. Then I made my way into the bathroom. There was another note on the mirror.

You'll always be in my heart  
Can't bear the pain when we are apart  
Nobody is as special as you are to me  
I hope you are beginning to see  
I can't describe how much I care  
But when you need me I'll be there  
To wipe those tears when you are sad  
To make you happy when you are mad  
All these things I can really do  
Just remember I'm thinking of you!

I smiled and in the cabinet define a another note

The bright sunshine that covers my days  
Reminds me how in each and every way  
My love for you has grown leaps and bounds  
And together we have come around  
Through trials and troubles we face together  
We pulled it through the stormy weather.  
So just be mine and love me forever,  
This is all I ask of you.  
For when life was low and I needed you  
You were there to see me through.  
So now that we are together  
All I want to do is to love you and leave you never.  
I'm lucky to have you by my side and want us to stay together forever.

I'm lucky to. 

I picked up the toilet seat and found another one

The Toilet come on! Who puts love notes on the toilet? Apparently my husband does.

such a short time  
When I first saw your face I knew you were mine  
We have both grown to love each other in such a short time  
you know I've been looking for you all my life  
for the day when I become your wife  
you have given me security and love  
which I've only ever dreamed of  
I know there is a heaven and dreams do come true  
someone up there loves me  
because they sent me  
YOU

YOUR WIFE? I just gave up.

He has to be googling these...

Oh well they're still sweet.

After I was done in the bathroom.

I finally made it to kitchen I want to take out my mug to find another note

You bring me sunshine,  
when I only see rain.  
You bring me laughter,  
when I only feel pain.

I don't think you could ever know  
just how truly special you are,  
that even on the darkest nights  
you are my brightest star.

A star? That made me blind him? If he stared at me too long?

I opened another cupboard to grab the tea kettle define another note? I guess he gave up trying to find clever places to hide them.

No words could ever tell you,  
No action could express  
The way I feel about you.  
With you, my life is blessed.

You're the light in my tunnel.  
You are my pot of gold.  
You are the strength that gets me through  
When despair has taken hold.

You're my once in a lifetime.  
You make my life complete.  
You are my blue ribbon  
In the shadow of defeat.

There's nothing I could ever say  
And nothing I could do  
To let you know just how much  
Love is in my heart for you.

I'm going to cry. This is so sweet!

I turned around to find my husband with a heart shape box of chocolate and blue roses.

"You're such a sweet dork I love you" I give him a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love muffin" he said 

"Happy Valentine's Day my samurai" I said it back to him


End file.
